


Keep it

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi's stuff is Naruto's now</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep it

“That’s still around?” Naruto clenched the cloth in his fist as he turned to see Kakashi in the doorway. Kakashi’s pants hung low on his hips and his upper body was lightly coated with sweat. “Throw that away why don’t you.” He laughed.

“No!” Naruto protested as he held onto the material. “Why would I?”

“Because I have so many.” Kakashi pointed out as he walked into the room and snagged a towel. “And that’s an old one isn’t it? I can smell the age on it.”

“This is a part of you.” Naruto protested.

“And yet I have many just like it.” Kakashi laughed. “I always have and I always will. They are comfortable.”

“Well I can’t be throwing out Sharingan Kakashi’s-“

“Former Sharingan Kakashi.” Kakashi injected.

“Former copy nin Sharingan Kakashi.” Naruto corrected himself. “I can’t be casually tossing out the mask that is so part of his identity can I?”

“I don’t get why people made so much a deal about it.” Kakashi mused. “Acting as if no one ever saw my face. I went to medical didn’t I? I’ve been in countless battles and fights. Of course someone has seen my face a time or two.”

“You never let us see it.” Naruto pointed out.

“Ahh well, I liked playing with you guys.” Kakashi chuckled. “All of you were so cute trying to find various way to see my face. From that time, you plotted together as a group and stalked me to that time you made it a mission.” Kakashi smiled. “You were all so cute.”

“I still can’t believe you disguised yourself and came along with us.”

“I can’t believe everyone played along.” Kakashi laughed before he gently removed the cloth from Naruto’s grip. He smiled at the blue sleeveless shirt with the mask. “It really has been a long time.”

“You walk around so casually.” Naruto grumbled. “It took us years to see your face.”

“Well if you weren’t trying so hard I might have let you see sooner.” Kakashi pointed out.

“Really?” Naruto asked eagerly.

Kakashi snorted. “No.” He tossed the shirt back to Naruto.

X

“What do you think… do I look good?” Naruto asked as Kakashi stepped inside the room. Naruto eyed himself in the mirror and snorted at how the mask covered him. It was kind of creepy but looked cool too. He should have rooted about for Kakashi’s old ANBU clothes.

Somehow he had a feeling Kakashi had never thrown those out. He could always ask the Hokage for some ANBU stuff too but that was more trouble than it was worth.

“When you said you were going for a change… I imagine something new.” Kakashi mused from behind him. Naruto sighed as Kakashi’s hands slid around his waist and the man’s chin rested on his shoulder. “A new look should be fully new.”

“So you don’t like it?” Naruto questioned.

“Well I didn’t say that.” Kakashi laughed. His hands gently squeezed Naruto. “Keep it. It looks great on you.” Their eyes met in the mirror and held.

X

“Do I have any old stuff left?” Kakashi asked curiously. Naruto shrugged as he eyed himself in the mirror. “I know it is a trend. Wearing the boyfriend’s clothes but it was never supposed to be like this…”

“So you’re saying you don’t like it?” Naruto pouted. He drew the jacket tighter over himself and watched Kakashi roll his eyes behind his back. “Hey!”

“Keep it.” Kakashi’s voice was resigned and amused. “But you’ll cause talk if you keep this up.”

“Like I care.” Naruto mumbled as he watched himself in the mirror.

X

“This is becoming a little habit.” Naruto muttered in embarrassment as he shoved the shirt back at Kakashi. “I didn’t even know I was doing it so casually until Konohamaru said something.”

“It’s our little talisman.” Kakashi said softly as he placed the shirt on the bed. “A way of promising you’ll come back without you using the words. It is actually comforting to me.”

“I get to carry a little of you with me.” Naruto admitted. “I know I’ll do whatever it takes to bring it back but while I have it…” He turned away as his cheeks caught fire. “It’s like having you right there and…” He tried to look Kakashi in the eye. “It’s nice. Comforting.”

“Yes, I imagine it is.” Kakashi murmured.

X

“You know there is a saying that couples who spend a lot of time together eventually start looking like each other.” Kakashi said as he adjusted his gloves.

“Well what is that to mean?” Naruto asked as he played with the tip of his mask.

“If you don’t know…” Sakura groaned as she sat on the rooftop. “Then you’re hopeless. Kakashi-sensei how can you let him walk around like that?”

“I have no idea what you mean.” Kakashi’s gaze darted down to the Jounin issue pants that Naruto was currently wearing. His old Jounin issue pants and they were great on Naruto. Tight and god how they clung to Naruto’s legs. Marvellous.

“Really?” Sakura sighed. “Naruto! I don’t even know why you have to be wearing Sensei’s mask… I don’t even know what made you think of it but you look more suspicious with it than without.”

“But Sakura-chan.” Naruto complained. “Everyone knows my face now.”

“You draw more attention to you with it trust me. You look like a suspicious person. Sensei too.” She frowned. Then her smile turned sly. “You really do match.”

X

“You never hide your face from me anymore.” Naruto commented from where he lay on their bed. Kakashi paused as he considered Naruto’s question. He gently placed the water bottle back on the table as he searched for the answer.

“Well, I just don’t want to hide anymore from you. This I can control.” Kakashi admitted. “I just wanted to reveal as much as I could.” He gestured to his face. “This? There is no reason to hide or conceal around you. One because you see right through me.”

He grinned at the flush that ran across Naruto’s face and strolled back to the bed so he could throw himself in the spot next to Naruto. He smiled at the flush that ran across the young man’s body before he ran a gentle finger across Naruto’s chest and ran it up until he touched his chin.

“Another reason I don’t hide.” He said softly. “Is because I love you and want to share all that I am with you.” He leaned forward and relaxed as their lips met. Naruto’s hands came up to grasp their shoulders and Kakashi sank into the embrace.


End file.
